Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to methods of exercise and exercising apparatuses, particularly apparatuses and methods for exercising a person's upper body, and specifically to a therapeutic apparatus and method for exercising the arms and upper body.
Background Art
It is known to provide devices for exercising a person's upper body. Examples of known devices in this field of endeavor include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,102; U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,064; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0092536; U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,494; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,729. The known devices, however, generally suffer from drawbacks due to complexity, lack of versatility, and lack of portability.